


Tunnel

by randomfatechidna



Series: Season 9 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt, M/M, episode coda, s09e010 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatechidna/pseuds/randomfatechidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hopes that that's all this is, a tunnel. S09E10 Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel

Dean hadn't seen any headlights on the road for miles. Everything was so empty. Shotgun. The road. It was all just...black. Black sky and orange overhanging lights. They brightened the road at intervals, a thin halo of light around the lamps, but the rest of the drive was dark. The sky was dark, the road, too. The dodgy Gas 'n' Sips he passed. And now, Dean. He grips the steering wheel tighter to kill the urge to drive himself off the road. 

It was bound to happen eventually. The thought consoles Dean and his grip on the wheel loosens. They were bound to leave each other again. They could only spend two or three years near each other before they drove each other insane. Or worse: They could only spend two or three years near each other before they did something out of love that backfired royally. How did they ever manage as kids? 

Every muscle in Dean screams for him to turn around. He knows Sam will want to work it out. They can solve this. They can work through it, turn it around. Whatever girly-ass metaphor Sam wants to label it with, Dean can live with. On the other side of this road he drives, there is the hope of forgiveness. There is some sort of light at the end of this tunnel. 

Dean hopes that's all this is. A tunnel. 

How long will it take this time for one of them to give in? How long will it take before one of their phone lights up with a name neither of them thought they'd see again? When the screen lights up and the phone shivers on the table, who will answer the phone with shaking hands, hoping - hoping - that the unsteady voice on the other line wants to see them again? Wants to share a beer, maybe. Anything. Maybe this time, Dean will take the plunge.

The sticky heat from outside works its way into the car. Dean loosens his collar and turns up the air. The silence sticks to him like sweat. None of his cassettes are playing and the radio is off. The only sound comes from the rumble and occasional tick of the engine. There is the faint memory of Sam sleeping in shotgun, head resting on the window as block by block passed them by. His deep breathing. One hand pillowing his head, one in his lap. 

Dean misses him already. It's strange how that surprises him.


End file.
